


Back to the Start

by JustAPassingGlance



Series: Your Words Into Mine (Prompted Works) [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPassingGlance/pseuds/JustAPassingGlance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian was the spy that Blaine met on the staircase (and Sebastian actually did his homework).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Start

No one ever claimed that timeliness was Blaine Anderson’s forte. Not that he was always late, per se, but come the second week of school all of his teachers knew to wait until just after the bell rang to shut the door, allowing him just enough time to slip in, offer a blinding and apologetic smile, and scurry to his seat. He had a tendency to get distracted and relying on an 80 year old pocket watch maybe wasn’t the greatest idea.

This time, however, he wasn’t to blame (and there were a classroom of witnesses to back up his claim). Mrs. Lebowitz was keeping the entire 4th period biology class behind to sternly lecture them on what was and was not appropriate when it came to dissection. Fake sword fighting with the scalpels was, apparently, frowned down on and under no circumstances were they to throw any organs. And she would be checking at the end of each lesson to make sure no one was trying to smuggle eyeballs away.

Not that he was paying too much attention to her chastisement; he was too busy being distracted by brainstorming ways to bribe Wes into not killing him for being late.

At long last they were dismissed and Blaine hurried from the room, nearly knocking over Patrick McNally in his haste. Joining the mad rush to the first floor, he allowed himself to be swept up in it instead of trying to fight his way through.

Possibly for the first time in Dalton’s history the main staircase wasn’t a congested mess and he easily picked out a path that would allow him by some of the slower moving boys without having to push. He was a step from the bottom and has, according to his pocket watch, three minutes to get there, when someone put a hand on his elbow and asked, “Where’s the fire?” eyes pointedly following the stream of boys clearly all headed to the same place.

Even though he was in a rush, helping poor lost people was basically second nature to Blaine. “The Warblers are throwing an impromptu performance,” he replied as he stepped back to take in the stranger. He had some of the longest legs that Blaine had ever seen, shoulders that were just made to wear the Dalton blazer, and eyes that Blaine could probably get embarrassingly lost in. “It tends to shut the school down for a while,” he finally added when he realized he has just been staring.

“Everything stops for a five minute acapella show? Good that Dalton values their education so highly,” the boy snorted. Which was not the response Blaine had been expecting. People tended to go a bit crazy whenever the Warblers were mentioned, even the new kids.   
  
“It’s not like that,” he tried to explain. “The Warblers, we’re like rockstars.” He wasn’t sure whether he was more eager to impress this boy or to defend his friends.   
  
“Mmm,” the other guy purred, practically sashaying closer until he’s crowding Blaine’s space. “I can see why.”

“Are you a freshman?” He found himself asking the unfamiliar boy.

“Do I look like a freshman?”

He most certainly did not look like a freshman, but he also didn’t look familiar. While Dalton wasn’t tiny, it wasn’t a big school either, with just over 600 kids in total. And any and all news spread like wildfire. He knew for a fact that there had only been two mid-semester transfers, both of whom he had met. It wasn’t impossible that he would have never seen this guy before, but it was more than a little surprising. Additionally, there was something just a little off about the boy standing in front of him, nothing that Blaine could really put his finger on though. He was wearing the Dalton uniform- the blazer, the blue and red stripped tie, the pressed trousers, the well-shone shoes.

“I’m Blaine, by the way,” he stuttered out, realizing, once again that was staring. His grandmother was probably rolling over in his grave because he had made it so far into the conversation without a basic introduction. He could feel the blush creeping up the back of his neck and found himself desperately wishing he could stop it.

“Sebastian.” Somehow he made it sound like an invitation. Exactly what he was being invited to Blaine couldn’t say, although his mind helpfully supplied several (rather graphic) ideas.

The moment was tense between them, full of the promise of something more and part of Blaine really, really wanted to explore what that could be and he was just thinking of ways to do that when a lone boy rushed by, suddenly reminding him he has somewhere he needs to be.  

“Are you… I mean were you headed to the performance?” He tried to be as composed as possible and not act like the babbling idiot he felt like he was being. Who knew that all it took was a pretty pair of eyes and a hot body to render him incomprehensible? “I know a shortcut, if you were.” The moment it was out of his mouth he didn't know why he said it.

“Unless you know how to teleport that seems unlikely.” Sebastian was staring at him with a contemplative expression that made Blaine squirm and feel like all of his darkest secrets are about to be exposed. “Looked like everyone was headed to the Senior Commons. The one that’s just around the corner.” He pointed through the doorway that did, in fact, lead to the room where the performance was being held.  

Then Sebastian was grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the hall and Blaine was tripping over his feet trying to figure out when, exactly, the tables turned.

Just outside the doors they stop and Sebastian let him compose himself. Just as he was about to open the doors (both of them, of course, because by now he’s running really late so he might as well make a grand entrance to kick off the performance) Sebastian leaned forward to straighten Blaine's tie and smooth his collar with an obscene wink.

“Break a leg, killer.” 


End file.
